Retrin
Background The first world into which the Wambuzis have ventured. It was created in the Winter of 2014 and became a dumping ground of cities, characters, religions, and other lore. The group centered Retrin in their D&D campaigns.It has since been edited and reworked to fit many stories, characters, and various quests (whatever is convenient to the DM at the time). The group's campaigns and stories would all take them to various places along the main continent of Retrin, whether it be in times of Victorian-esque Steampunk fashion, the Apocalypse, or starring in Galactic Adventures. The Two Realms of Lorithan The Group's first world, a planet that later adopted the name Lorithan after one of the main gods of the pantheon, Lorthian, '''would hold the main realm of '''Retrin and the lesser-known, less explored land of Balladar. Balladar became home to the various evil forces that were convenient to storytelling; Often Orcs, Goblins, or other dark beasts. The First World Retrin was colonized by mostly humans, their expanding nature getting the best of them. Retrin has only existed for a few thousand years but is still largely untamed with hundreds of different kinds of creatures and monsters roaming the land. Ruins from past escapades litter the land and fortune is to be claimed all over. The unifying language of the land is the main language of humans called the “Common Tongue of Retrin” or just the “Common Tongue” which is just English. Retrin consists of 9 provinces: # Aslaug is the northernmost country and is home to nordic fisherman, viking-like raiders, tundra nomads, and is known for the biggest enclave of dwarven cities. # Toron is a small country mostly comprising of snowy forests, tundra, and flint hills. The few souls living there often keep to themselves. # Barr is known for their red Barrian steel, often thought to be forged with magic fire and wizard spells and is the last northern country. # The Burning Weald is the biggest of the provinces and the first of the middle temperate lands, boasting huge grasslands and rolling hills. The Weald was home to ferocious dragons thousands of years ago that lived in the Shield Mountains and was the sight of dozens of battles against them (hence the named “The Burning Weald”). # Windchest is the trade hub of the entire land thanks to its central location. A healthy mix of elves, dwarves, and men inhabit the province, its rivers, mountains and forests offer great adventure to those willing to seek it. # Tseckett consists of mostly rocky hills and valleys and is an almost lawless land; sellswords, criminals, and pirates saturate the country. The infamous “Port of Pirates” lays just off of Tseckett’s shore. # Dwemen is the first of the southern lands and is home to Eldero where the Retrin king Verous Dedrim II has made his seat. Dwemen is also known for its great populations of high elves. # Mememer, being the smallest of the countries, offers the greatest mystery in its deserts; hundreds of ruins dot the sands with stories lost to the wind and sand. # And the last, southernmost province of Retrin is called the Black Mountains often given a wide berth due to its unsavory and evil past. The Black Mountain Range that gives the land is name, is home to the biggest volcano in Retrin called Mount Vorax. Huge scores of dark elves call the Black Mountains their home. Balladar The next realm is Balladar, the land where life was thought to have been started with the elves (the name roughly translate to “the origin of elves”). Dwarves, all of the three elven races, and humans mostly inhabit the realm with goblins and orcs spread thinly throughout. The wide land spans thousands of more miles but these are the most important of the lands within the realm. # No definite borders exists but Balladar consists of the large island of The Sword (so named because of its resemblance to a sword) where dark elves were born from fire. # The mountainous Arvindor where dwarves have made their homeland in the caverns below and high elves have made their homeland in the mountains above. # The heavily forested island of Otal. # The plains of Maldoth with their high population of humans. # The riverlands of Tailoros have been left mostly untamed. # The sands of Karádrim home to roaming nomads, and the Warlands in its forever turmoil. # Khulim Vale and its contested borders with Arvindor # The peninsula of Gardahan. # The hot, arid, smokey, deserted, and ancient land of Orisim.